Ao seu lado
by Jhuno1
Summary: Após Zatch se tornar o Rei do mundo dos mamodos , acaba deixando de lado seus amigos. Tia acaba se revoltando , mas após encontra-lo percebe que ele ainda continua o mesmo e acaba descobrindo o que realmente sente.


**Minha primeira fanfic de Konjiki no gash bell , no caso da dublagem "Zath bell" ú_u.**

**Claro que eu preferia os nomes originais , como gash , mas já que todo mundo prefere as dublagens , vai fizar como Zatch. **

**Mas tem nomes que eu não consigo aceitar na dublagem tipo o nome "Penny" , o nome verdadeiro é Patty.**

**Eu li o mangá , então sei como tudo acabou ,para quem não sabe vou explicar resumidamente :**

**Gash derrota Brago e vira o Rei , salva todos no mundo mamodo, e prometeu para Kiyomaro (Kiyo) que iria achar um jeito deles se verem de novo. Zeon (Zeno) na verdadeira luta do mangá, pede perdão para seu irmão Zatch, e devolve suas memórias, assim eles se tornam amigos.**

**Capítulo 1 - A solidão**

Era assim desde então , Zatch se tornou Rei , um rei amável como o prometido, o melhor rei de todos os tempos, no começo ainda estudava na mesma escola que todos , mas logo aceitou o conselho de seu irmão gêmeo Zeno para ir estudar em uma escola profissional , precisava ter mais conhecimento , aliás ele se tornou o Rei.

10 anos já haviam se passado , todos muito felizes com o Rei que eles tinham ,ele era perfeito , mas seus amigos nunca mais o viram , mas também estavam errados em pensar que era dever do Zatch ir atrás já havia aprendido a falar. Tia , Kolulu e Kanchome já tinham 16 anos , Ponygon que agora já podia falar seu nome verdadeiro tinha apenas 12 ou 13, mas era o mais sábio de todos.

Tia , Schneider (nome verdadeiro do ponygon) e Kanchome estavam reunidos fazendo um piquenique atoa , na tentativa de passar o tempo.

- Já faz tempo... - Disse Kanchome devorando um pedaço de chocolate

- Já faz tempo..? - Questionou Tia

- Já faz tempo que não vejo o Folgore ... - Respondeu olhando para o céu a procura de algo

- Já faz tanto tempo , e você não para com essa mania de comer doces! - Disse Tia , também lembrava de Megumi , sua parceira mais fiel. - Como será que você esta agora Megumi? - Falou para si mesma

- Disse alguma coisa Tia? - Perguntou Ponygon

- Estava apenas pensando alto - Disse Tia

Tia agora era uma linda jovem , seus cabelos rosas ainda no mesmo comprimento, mas tinhas as feições mais bonitas, agora tinha seios maiores , cintura fina , e tudo um pouco a deixando muito desejável , mas não tinha perdido aquele seu jeito explosivo de sempre.

- EU VI ELE! - Gritava uma menina , que vinha correndo na direção deles , aquela voz suave todos reconheciam ..

- Viu quem Kolulu? - Perguntou Ponygon , servindo de apoio para a menina que estava ofegante

- Quem mais poderia ser...- Kolulu respirou fundo , retomando o ar e continuou - Eu vi o Gash-kun!

- ONDE? - Todos perguntaram de uma vez curiosos , para saber o grande amigo

Kolulu se sentou junto a eles , pegou uma fruta e mordeu , deixando todos mais curiosos , e logo disse:

- Vou explicar .. Eu estava indo em direção ao riacho , que fica ao oeste , ouvi alguém se aproximando e me escondi por precaução. Logo vi uma pessoa com os cabelos dourados , correndo e pulando no rio de roupa e tudo,muito feliz. Mas não reconheci quem era , mas logo chega outra pessoa com os cabelos prateados de costa e diz " Você não muda nunca Zatch".

- Então podemos supor que aquela outra pessoa era seu irmão Zeno.. - Disse Ponygon, mas logo foi interrompido por Kolulu que continuou a dizer :

- O Zatch parecia tão feliz , como se fizesse muito tempo que ele não fazia aquilo, como se fosse uma diversão única, deve ser muito difícil ser Rei.. - Mordeu mais um pedaço da maçã - mas continuando, logo Zatch saiu do riacho, sorrindo e começou a conversar com o Zeno

**Flash back on**

- Devia entrar também , você nunca se diverte! - Disse Zatch se sentando no chão ao lado do seu irmão , como eles eram bonitos , muito parecidos , mas ao mesmo tempo muito diferentes, Zeno disse:

- Não sou de me divertir , você sabe disso .. e só conseguimos uma hora para você fugir um pouco , já faz tempo que você não sai daquela sala e se for levar em consideração que você fica trancado o dia inteiro ,eu me divirto mais do que você!

- Amanhã é meu aniversário, isso não me trás boas lembranças , todo dia até no meu aniversário , eu tinha que trabalhar..eu achava que ser Rei era divertido... até meus amigos esqueceram de mim. - Disse Zatch choramingando pro irmão - Bom , mas isso não é motivo para ficar deprimido, tenho muito trabalho , então vamos voltar!

**Flash back off**

- Entendo... - Disse Kanchome ainda visualizando o céu, mas logo perdeu a concentração , quando viu que a Tia estava resmungando algo , então ela começou a dizer mais alto :

- Men...mentiroso - Apertou suas mãos em seu vestido na tentativa de aliviar o seu estresse- ELE SE ESQUECEU DA GENTE , NÃO É SÓ POR QUE ELE É O REI ,QUE ELE ACHA QUE PODE INVENTAR QUALQUER COISA..

- Tia... - Ponygon falava mais para si mesmo do que para os outros, foi então que viu alguém em cima da árvore de onde eles estavam

- Não acho que isso seja verdade _Tia..._ - A pessoa pulou da árvore ficando cara a cara com eles, essa pessoa era aquele que eles mais temiam : " O imperador do Trovão"

- Zeno! - Disse Todos menos Tia que o encarava firmemente, ele a encarava torto , com sua feição brava de sempre, e continuou a dizer :

- Você é a garota que ganhou um poder de última hora , para proteger Zatch , na luta para descobrir quem seria o Rei, você parou o meu ataque ..ou será que estou enganado?Você tem ousadia em criticar o Rei , na frente de seus familiares ...Acho que Zatch ficaria muito mais infeliz do que ele já está , se saber que os amigos que ele lutou para proteger o odeiam tanto.

- Como você chegou até aqui? - Perguntou Kanchome

- Acho que não lhe devo satisfação , mas até mesmo o mais tolo , saberia que essa menina estava escutando nossa conversa - Disse Zeno apontando para Kolulu

- Me desculpe , eu só estava de passagem e.. - Kolulu foi interrompida por Zeno , que continuou a dizer:

- Você menina Tia , desconte sua raiva do Zatch em mim ,aliás foi por minha culpa que ele saiu da mesma escola que vocês, ele esta se matando até hoje por vocês , pelo nosso mundo e você ainda tem coragem de dizer que ele abandonou vocês? Por que não foi atrás dele então ?O Palácio esta sempre aberto , por mais que nínguem possa entrar lá , mas Zatch receberia vocês como pessoas divinas, e você sabe bem disso! Bem não quero me estressar novamente , queria apenas um favor de vocês, amanhã terá uma festa surpresa para o Rei Zatch , avisem a todos por favor , e claro vão também..._se quiserem_

Logo Zeno desapareceu , deixando todos confusos. Apesar de tudo , ele estava certo, não era apenas culpa do Zatch , eles também não fizeram nada para ir atrás dele.

- Schneider ... eu estava certa ou errada ? - Disse Tia olhando para ele com os olhos marejados , mas logo recebeu um sinal negativo de todos dizendo que estava errada

- Vamos logo pessoal , temos que dar uma festa inesquecível para o Zatch , por tudo que ele fez por nós , vamos fazer o que Zeno disse , chamar todas as pessoas! - Disse Kanchome animando todo mundo, todos correram , para avisar para todos.

_"Só espero que me perdoe Zatch , fiz a cabeça de todos , dizendo que você tinha nos abandonado , só fui me dar conta do meu erro , quando alguem jogou na minha cara ... isso é o mínimo que eu poderei fazer " - _Pensou tia enquanto corria com os outros.

**Continua...**


End file.
